Weasel Love
by Christian Fangurl
Summary: When a girl weasel and her brother fall into the land of dinos, they meet a certain crazy one-eyed weasel. What will happen? Not a very good summary or title, I know, but the story will be better. Pairing: Buck/OC. First in the series, "Not Alone Anymore."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ice Age fanfic, so please be nice. Buck may be a little out of character in later chapters, and I'm sorry about that, I'm not a very good writer. But please read it anyway! There are two OC's in this fanfic, and their descriptions are in the fourth chapter.**

Tammy's P.O.V. (Tammy is my OC)

The brutally cold wind blew straight through my fur and chilled me to the bone as I slowly trudged down the path that led home.

I shivered and thought, _Why does it have to be so cold here?_

Normally, I'm not one to complain, but this weather could make anyone complain.

After what seemed like forever, I finally saw the dark entrance to the cave I shared with my brother, Ty.

My brother and I had been living by ourselves together ever since our parents died when we were 6 years old.

I darted inside the cave and shook the snow off of myself, dashed to the warm fire, and started warming myself.

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me saying, "So, I see I was right."

I turned and looked at my brother and good-naturedly said, "Yep, I guess you were. I knew I probably wouldn't get back from Betty's house before the storm started, but I took the risk anyway."

Ty scoffed.

"You? Risky? That's new."

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the fire.

There was a side of me that hardly anyone saw, an adventurous, daring side that was hardly ever shown.

To everyone, I was sweet, mild, gentle Tammy.

But I longed for someone that would bring that side out of me more often.

Little did I know that the next day I would get my wish, and not in the way that I expected.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Review, Blumacaw13! I hope you think it's awesome. BTW, it only took we two days to write this fanfic, and it's eight chapters long. This chapter is kinda short. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, underneath the ice in the land of Dinosaurs, a figure walked down a small, well-worn path towards the small cave he called home.

He sighed and kicked a stone in frustration.

It had been two months since the herd had gone back up to the surface world, and to tell the truth… Buck was lonely.

He never thought that he would admit it, but he knew it was true.

The herd had reminded him what being in a family was like, and he'd almost been a part of that until he'd heard the roar that told him that Rudy was still alive.

He was beginning to think that he should have gone back to the surface world anyway.

He was frustrated because he hadn't seen (or heard) Rudy in quite a while. The huge dinosaur was what Buck lived for.

But lately, there had been this longing in Buck's heart to live for something else.

_Someone_ else.

**I hope this chapter didn't seem lame, I'm not very good. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Blumacaw13, if you like cuteness, you will love parts of the sequel to this fanfic. This fanfic is actually the first in a 5 fanfic series. Some fanfics in the series are sad, others are funny, some are mostly cute. It's quite a mix of genres. And mwang, thanks. I have a habit of putting myself down. But I guess I should try not to. Anyway, I'm sure you want me to stop gabbing get to the fanfic! Here it is.**

The next morning, in the surface world, Ty and Tammy were walking down a path that led to a frozen lake to do some ice fishing.

They were joking and laughing when all of a sudden, Ty stopped and said, "Wait, Tammy, do you hear that?"

Tammy stopped and said, "What?"

Then they both heard it.

A cracking noise.

Suddenly, the ground fell out from underneath them and they plummeted straight down, screaming all the way.

Tammy's P.O.V.

When we hit the ground, it knocked the air out of me. I lay there for a minute before I caught my breath and looked over to see Ty lying next to me, unconscious.

I gasped, gently shook him and said, "Ty!"

He mumbled something and opened his eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Are you ok?"

He groaned, sat up, put his paw on his head and said, "Yeah, I think so, my head just hurts. Where are we, anyway?"

Suddenly we heard a roar and froze.

We both stood up and gasped.

We had landed on some sort of ledge and could see for a long way.

There were dinosaurs everywhere!

Shocked, I looked at Ty and said, "I thought dinosaurs were extinct!"

Ty looked equally shocked as he said, "So did I."

We just stood there in awe for a minute until we heard a roar right behind us.

We slowly turned around.

I screamed, because there in front of us, was a huge T Rex!

**Please keep up the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back! Here's the fourth chapter.**

Buck's P.O.V.

Never in my life had I been so lonely.

I couldn't understand it, I had a life of adventure, all the dinos I could fight (or ride), I even had a wife.

A _pineapple_ wife.

I sighed and got up from the little stone chair I had made myself and went over to the chair that my "wife" was sitting in.

Suddenly I felt a burst of anger and frustration.

I said, "How can you understand, you're just a pineapple!"

I grabbed the pineapple and ran out of the cave and flung it away.

I went back in, sat back down in the chair and put my head in my paws.

I was alone.

Suddenly, I heard a scream.

A _feminine _scream.

I jumped out of the chair, ran out of the cave and climbed the nearest tree to see what was wrong.

I spotted two figures standing on a ledge, frozen in fear.

In front of them was a T Rex, mouth wide open, ready to strike.

I grabbed a vine and started swinging towards them.

I almost fell off a vine when I realized that they were weasels like me.

When I got close enough, I swung right in front of the dinosaur and grabbed the two weasels.

Holding tight to them, I swung on the vines until I was far away from the T Rex, then I let go of the vine and landed on the ground, letting go of the two weasels.

I observed them as they both stood up and brushed themselves off.

One was a boy and the other a girl, and the boy had green eyes and tan fur with a brown belly, which was quite unusual for a weasel.

My eye landed on the girl weasel, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I had to admit, she was beautiful, with chocolate brown fur and a creamy white belly, and the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen.

I stared at her for a minute, and she stared back at me, until the boy weasel cleared his throat, and we snapped out of it.

The girl looked at her companion with a question in her eyes.

He shrugged and the girl looked back at me.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, we would have been breakfast!"

The boy weasel said, "Yeah, um, thanks."

I shrugged, smiled and said, "Don't mention it, mates. Now how did you get here? I destroyed the only bridge from that world to this one."

The girl said, "We fell through the ice. It all happened so fast. Where are we anyway?"

I smiled and said, "You're in the land of the dinos. Obviously."

The girl giggled and said, "I'm Tammy, and this is my brother, Ty."

I said, "The names Buck, short for Buckminster, long for 'Buh'."

Tammy giggled again and said, "Nice to meet you Buck.

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter!**

Tammy's P.O.V.

He was the most attractive weasel I had ever met.

He was a little taller than me and Ty, light brown with a white belly with spots. He had an under bite and a patch made out of a leaf over his right eye, or I suppose, where his right eye was. His remaining eye was blue, and when he spoke he had a very charming accent.

I noticed the wild, slightly crazy look in his one eye, and thought to myself, _he might be the one to bring out the wild side in me._

Just then I was jerked from my thoughts by Buck saying, "Well, we'd better get a move on. Don't want to become breakfast for Rudy. Follow me."

Buck walked off, and Ty and I looked at each other and followed him.

When I caught up to him, I said, "Um, who's Rudy?"

Ty said, "Yeah, and where are we going?"

Buck turned to face us and continued walking backward and said, "Rudy's the biggest dino down here. My biggest enemy, he is. He's the one that gave me this."

He pointed to his eye patch.

"You don't want to mess with him. Unless you're me, of course. And where do you think we're going? You gotta have a place to sleep tonight, right?"

Buck turned around again and we kept walking until we reached a small hole in the ground, just weasel size.

Buck stood beside the hole, pointed it at it and said, "In there's my house, if you can call it that."

Ty and I looked at each other, shrugged, and went in.

There was a long tunnel, and about halfway through, Ty stopped and said, "Buck?"

"You called?"

"Does this tunnel ever end?"

"Possibly. Don't you want to find out?"

Ty huffed and continued on.

Finally, the tunnel opened up into a small rock cave, and I gasped slightly.

It was very… well, cool-looking.

On the right, there was a small table and chair made of rock, and in the back there was a small fire place with another chair beside it, on the floor there was a huge leaf that served as a rug, and on the left, a ladder that led up to a dark opening.

I turned to Buck and said, "Where's that ladder lead?"

"My bedroom. Nothing fancy."

I walked over to the ladder and rather awkwardly climbed it.

Inside the opening there was only a bed of moss.

I climbed back down and said, "So where will we sleep?"

"I'll get some more moss, plenty of it around here. Stay here."

Buck went back in the tunnel, and when he was gone, Ty looked at me and said, "So, how are we going to get back home?"

"You want to go back home?"

Ty looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't?"

"Well, I figured this place was a new start for us. A new life. It may be dangerous, but we've got Buck to protect us and show us how to live here."

Ty scoffed.

"Buck? He's crazy!"

"So what? He's nice! Did you forget how he saved us? And now he's opening his home to us! Who back on the surface would do that?"

Ty was quiet for a while before he said, "You like him."

"What? No."

"Yes. I saw that way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you. Tammy, listen. Buck may be nice to us, but that doesn't mean its safe down here. Besides, he's the exact opposite of you."

I was getting angry now.

"Well guess what? You're not the boss of me. I happen to be older than you, mister, even if it's by one minute, and it's my job to decide who I'm with. If you want to go back, then go. I'm staying here."

Ty looked shocked and hurt.

"Tammy…"

He stopped, and suddenly his face turned angry.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it."

He turned and stalked out into the tunnel.

**Things are about to get interesting…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is where the action comes in. BTW, I combined two chapters into one, so there are only 7 chapters now. But I just finished writing the sequel and it is 17 chapters long. I'll post the last chapter of this fanfic and the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow. Also, this is a long chapter. Enjoy!**

It was only after Ty left that I realized just what I'd said, and what Ty was getting himself into.

When Buck came back, his arms full of moss, I ran up to him and said, panicked, "TY'S GONE!"

Buck dropped the moss and said, "What?! Where'd he go?"

I started crying as I told Buck about our fight and how Ty had said he was going back to the surface world.

I said, "It's my fault."

And I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

I was surprised by a gentle paw on my shoulder.

I looked up and Buck was smiling softly at me.

He said, "Tammy, it's not your fault. When we get mad we say things we don't mean. Now the important thing is making sure Ty doesn't get eaten or stomped on or fall down lava falls or…"

"You're not helping."

"Sorry. He'll be ok. You stay here, I'll go find him."

"Ok."

Buck left.  
Ty's P.O.V.

As I walked through the jungle, I grew less and less sure of myself.

I was beginning to feel guilty for leaving Tammy.

But then again, she had been the one who had basically told me to leave.

As for Buck, it wasn't that I didn't like him, he just weirded me out.

But I had to admit, he did save our lives.

I was jerked from my thoughts by a roar.

I froze and turned around.

There in front of me, was the biggest being I had ever seen.

It was white with red eyes that glowed with hatred.

_Rudy._

I let out a small yell and turned and ran as fast as I could.

I heard another roar and giant footsteps right behind me.

I ran and ran until I came to a wall that blocked any escape.

_Oh, no._

I turned to face the beast.

He opened his mouth and got closer to me, and I knew this was the end.

I shut my eyes and braced myself, waiting for the beast to eat me.

But suddenly something slammed into me from the side and knocked me out of the way just as the huge mouth closed.

A cry of pain shattered my dazed state and I looked at Rudy's mouth in horror.

Buck was halfway in Rudy's mouth, and Rudy was about to eat him.

I suddenly realized what had happened.

Buck had saved my life.

I knew what I had to do.

I looked desperately around and found a sharp rock.

I picked it up and hurled it at Rudy's head.

Rudy roared, and Buck fell out of his mouth.

Acting quickly, I ran and grabbed Buck and ran away from Rudy.

I knew I would never get away on foot, so I grabbed a vine and swung towards Buck's house.

It was amazing how natural it felt swinging on that vine.

I felt free, and I almost forgot that I was running away from the biggest thing on earth.

But then I heard a roar, and was jerked back to reality.

I also heard a groan, and was reminded that I had to be careful.

After what seemed like forever, I reached Buck's house and ran into the tunnel.

I heard a disappointed roar, and knew we were safe.

When I reached the other end of the tunnel, I saw Tammy sitting in one of the stone chairs, her head in her paws.

I said, "Tammy."

She gasped and looked up.

Her face was full of joy when she saw me, but then her face changed to horror when she saw the unconscious Buck.

She ran over to us and said, "What happened?"

I sighed and said, "Rudy. Buck got hurt saving me, and in turn, I saved him."

I quickly climbed the ladder (which was kind of difficult considering I was holding Buck) and put Buck gently on his moss bed.

He groaned and I thought he was going to wake up, but he didn't.

Tammy followed me up there and sat on the floor beside Buck's bed and a tear slid down her face.

She looked at me and said, "It's weird, we've only just met him and I feel as though I've known him forever. I just hope he's going to be ok."

I sat down beside her and said, "Me too. Tammy, I'm sorry. You're right, it's your choice who you like, and Buck's a good guy. I know that now. And I've decided I want to stay here too."

Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Just then Buck's one eye opened, and he groaned.

Tammy, her voice hopeful, said, "Buck?"

Buck looked at her and smiled.

He weakly said, "I told you he'd be ok."

Tammy smiled and said, "Yeah, but what about you, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just hurt all over. But I'm not one to complain."

Tammy said, "I'm not either."

I looked at Buck and softly said, "You saved my life."

Buck looked at me, smiled and said, "And you saved mine. We're even."

As Buck and I looked at each other, we knew that from that point on, we would be best friends, who would always look out for each other.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is it! The last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and.. I hope you like romance! Enjoy!**

Tammy's P.O.V.

Over the next few months, after he completely healed, Buck taught me and Ty everything about the Land of Dinos, from which leaves and berries were poisonous to how to fight dinos without being killed.

Buck was indeed the one I had been looking for, the one that brought out the wild side of me.

Ty was a bit surprised at the new me, but I hadn't changed completely. I was still sweet and gentle when I needed to be.

As for Ty, He was a natural at swinging on vines and fighting dinos. He and Buck became best friends, and sometimes they would go off and fight dinos just for the fun of it! Obviously, Ty had a daring side, too. I preferred to only fight when it was necessary.

Buck told us the story of how he lost his eye, and the story of how a very unique herd had come down here to rescue one of their own, and how he'd helped them.

One day is one of the days I remember the most.

I was sitting outside the hole, thinking, when Buck came out and sat beside me and said, "A penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed and said, "Buck, over the past few months, I've really enjoyed it down here. This is truly a paradise, dangerous as it may be. Buck, if it hadn't been for you, I don't know what we would have done."

Buck raised his paws and said, "Now don't go buttering me up, I was just doing what any weasel would do."

I smiled and said, "Buck, the reason I've enjoyed it so much here is because of you. You're the one that brought out this new side of me. You're the one that taught us everything. What I'm trying to say is, Buck, I…"

"You what?"

"I… think I… I love you."

Buck looked surprised, but soon his face turned happy.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and hugged him.

He looked at me and said, "Tammy, before you and Ty came here, I was lonely. So lonely that I even thought of going up there and finding my friends. But then you came and… things changed. I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad I came ,too.

Things were quiet before Buck said, "Tammy, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody else. Will you… will you marry me?"

I smiled very wide and said, "Yes."

We leaned in and kissed, and then I whispered in Buck's ear, "Buck, you're not alone anymore."

THE END

**I will post the first chapter of the sequel later.**


End file.
